Destiny: Truth or Lie?
by ariadne257
Summary: Cagalli has been waiting for years for her Athrun to come back to her. But what she will do when the love she waited for so long withered? Will she follow her heart or listen to her mind speaking facts? Sorry suck at summaries, my 1st fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! I'm a new writer and this is my first ever fanfic so please please excuse me for the wrong grammar and mispelled words. If you can please READ and REVIEW and please no FLAMES. 

Summary: Cagalli has been alone for such a long time waiting for Athrun to return to her, but who is this guy? She eventually forgets little by little, so what would she feel if the guy she gave her heart to returns?

Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I don't own GS nor GSD.

Chapter 1: Invitation

Cagalli gazed at her own reflection in the mirror. She stared, looking for signs of the passing time.

"Five years huh?" she uttered to no one as she continued to stare.

Five years had passed since the last war. Orb was now living peacefully, there were no more wars, no more conflicts and no more senseless deaths. Yes, there were misunderstandings now and again but none were serious enough for causing bloodshed. Both naturals and coordinators were now living in peace, accepting the other's own existence.

Today was a special day for the young representative of Orb, she was again, finally, be able to see her twin brother.

It had been nearly five years since she had last saw him. After the war, the newly elected Chairman of the PLANTS, Chairman or rather Chairwoman Lacus Clyne had returned to her home land, the PLANTS in order to help with it's rebuilding and reconstruction.

Kira, who had promised Cagalli that he would stay to help his sister out was left behind in Orb. But knowing her twin brother, she lectured him to follow his beloved Lacus and finally convincing him, with a few punches and yells, that she, would be doing just fine on her own. Soon Kira left for space and soon Cagalli was left alone.

Not seeing each other for so long had caused a large amount of damage to their brother/sister relationship. They couldn't even see each other, even though there were special occasions. It was either he was busy or it was her. If they had already made arrangements, something else would always come up, meetings, emergencies and accidents were some examples. Kira wouldn't just leave Lacus doing everything while he was out visiting his sister, no, the thought hadn't even cross his mind.

Once again Cagalli stared at her image.

_"No, he isn't that kind of a guy"_ she thought mindlessly.

"I bet he'll be real suprised" she whispered to her image as she gave herself a small smirk.

At the Airport:

"Passengers of Flight AE-68, heading for PLANTS, please head to platform D7, your flight will be leaving within the next hour." said by a receptionists over at the intercom of the busy Airport in the small island country of Orb. .(A/N: I apologize if what I've written have some mistakes, I haven't ridden a plane before nor had gone in one, I'm terribly afraid of flying. TT So I don't know if what I did was correct.)

"Thank for flying with us. I hope you enjoyed yourself. This way please." a rather young, good-looking flight attendant said enthusiastically as she led the passengers out of the aircraft.

Three people had been chattering with one another in the First-class Section of the aircraft. They haven't even noticed that they had already landed on their destination.

One had amazingly long pink hair, that seems to shine even though the morning sun wasn't yet that visible and light blue eyes that were as clear as water. Next to her was a man, he had short, messy brown hair, which suited his nice and gentle smile and had deep violet eyes that sparkled as he looked at the pink haired woman. The last one, had longer hair than that of his brown headed companion, he had a neat dark blue hair that seems to move as he moves, laughing along the other two and his eyes, his eyes were like emeralds that would seem to cost a fortune if you pry them out and sell them in a jewelry store.

If you would stare at the pink haired woman, you would know who exactly she was. Yes, she used to be an idol turned Chairman. It was the pink princess Lacus Clyne. She shocked not only the world but space as well, as she resigned her position as the Chairman of the PLANTS just a few years ago It was easy to see who she was, but look harder than that and you would also see a sparkling stone in her left ring finger. That's right, the reason she resigned was an engagement to a mysterious man no one in the PLANTS knew, except from their small circle of close friends. (A/N: I think everybody already knows who exactly.)

Giggle-Giggle

"Come on Kira you looked real funny when you 'accidentally' tripped over and suddenly came face to face with the punch at the party." Lacus said in a very teasing way giving a few giggles as she remembered the first time Kira attended a ball with her.

"I couldn't help it, I was nervous!" Kira replied embarrassment in his voice.

"Yeah pal. When Lacus told me the story I couldn't stop laughing that my stomach ached. I wish I could've been there. It would be much sweeter to see the look in you face." Athrun said unable to control himself. Laughing until he almost fell down his chair.

"Whatever. But, nothing's sweeter than Athrun 'incidentally' going into the girl's bathroom to wash his hands. I could still see you the look you had. I can't believe anything could go redder than a tomato." Kira said losing embarrassment, exchanging it with uncontrollable laughs.

Athrun who had been laughing a while ago had now turned crimson red.

"Hey! I didn't do it on purpose, I was so busy with the mess in my hands that I didn't notice the sign!" Athrun tried defending himself.

"Besides it was all your fault, you intentionally put ketchup on my hands!" Athrun now giving blame to his friend.

"Yeah. Well... How was I supposed to know you were actually heading for the Girl's Bathroom." Kira said unaffected by Athrun's blaming.

"Well it was your fault!"

"No way! It was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

_"I guess boys will be boys. No matter how old and mature they seem."_ Lacus told her mind as she sighs.

Lacus now noticing that some of the passengers had already left, only a few were still there, those who had to finish something up before leaving.

"Guys." she said to the two childish men.

"Nani?" both replied in unison.

"Almost everybody is gone." she commented politely as she pointed to the vacant seats.

"Your right. Come on we better get going before Cagalli gets here. You know how much she hates to wait. Besides I'm sure she'll be real suprised, ne Athrun?" Kira said calmly acting cool and relax again.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Athrun replied his voice low while staring blankly to the horizon through the aircraft's window.

Inside Cagalli's car:

Cagalli fidgeted in her seat as she stared at the horizon, she couldn't concentrate, thinking of how Kira would take everything that happened in her life for the past years. And not to mention Lacus, would she agree with her decision? Would she think that Cagalli has completely lost it.

_"No! Kira would support you with anything you do, as long as you think that it was the right decision. And Lacus, Lacus wouldn't judge my decisions, not until she hears my reasons."_ Cagalli thought fighting with herself. Was THIS the right thing to do?

But Cagalli wasn't alone, next to her was a person doing much worse, the problem was, he just didn't show it, no, he concentrated to where he was driving. No wonder Cagalli was so nervous, she thought she was in this alone. Now realizing, she worried more, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. As he glanced at her, he had finally noticed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright." he said in a voice so confident that you couldn't even tell that he was lying.

Heck, he was much more than a nervous wreck than her, still he did his best to try and comfort her. Atleast one of them had to be strong, this kind of things were always difficult not only to them but everyone else. He took her shaking left hand, squeezing it tightly as if meaning to say 'I'm here.'

As if getting the message, her hands had become much more calmer, she then looked at the intwined fingers, one was giving of a sparkle as the sun rises giving light to their surroundings.

Author's Note: Hello! Hope you like the first chapter. I hope that you would please review. I apologize again for my mistakes I'm just new at this, so please understand. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews given to me, the truth was I wasn't planning on posting the second chapter for a while but my friends got the best of me so I decided to post early. I hope you would enjoy the second chapter, and please excuse me from all the mistakes I made. Please READ and REVIEW and please please NO FLAMES. Thank you

Disclaimer: You know what's suppose to be written here.

Reminder: This story is after five years from Gundam Seed Destiny. So please understand that people change after a while.

Chapter 2: Introduction

"Come on guys. Our luggage is here already." Lacus reminded.

"Alright, we're coming. Athrun." Kira responded to Lacus and started heading to the direction of their things.

"..."

Athrun still couldn't think straight, he was already here, he couldn't just turn back and run away again. Could he?

_"No! I can't, I can't run away forever, I have to face this sooner or later. And I chose sooner."_ he thought and soon he followed his friends.

After a while:

"Where the heck is she?!" Kira wondered irritably, they had been waiting for almost half an hour for the arrival of his tomboyish sister.

"Don't worry Kira, I'm sure it must've been the traffic jam, this always happens anywhere." Lacus assured.

_"Maybe she found out and ditched us."_ Athrun thought harshly while taking in the crowdedness of the airport.

All three of have been waiting for a while, still no sight of Cagalli. Now Kira's beginning to get a little irritated by the crowd and the smell of air fresheners around them. Kira's a nice, calm guy but he hated to much people going back and forth, especially now that he easily gets annoyed because of the fact that he had a lot to do for the preparations of the wedding next month.

Both Lacus and Kira had decided to hold the wedding right here in their second home, the place in which they had spend time living together, along with the children, while there was still a temporary peace. (A/N: Before GSD.)

"Kira!" a voice yelled, a voice they all knew.

Kira, finally glad that his sister was already here, he then gave a big sigh and decided to face the direction of the voice he had missed so much.

"Glad you finally arrived. Caga--" Kira commented, unable to finish his sentence.

"..."

It seems that all three of them had lost their voices, unable to even make a sound. What they saw truly shocked them. Cagalli was wearing a dress. Yes! A Dress! D-R-E-S-S! Cagalli and the word dress should never be used in the same sentence. She didn't wear the fancy dresses that she was often forced to wear. This time it was a simple green Sunday dress top of with a white hat that suited Cagalli perfectly. You couldn't even tell if it was really her.

"I-I-I'm dreaming right??? Somebody pinch me." Kira said in a unconvinced voice, doubting if this really was reality.

"Ow!" Kira yelped as Athrun gave him a very hard pinch in his right arm.

"Athrun!" he yelled at his friend.

"But you asked for it. Now we know we aren't dreaming." Athrun defended himself, still giving a 'this-has-got-to-be-a-joke--a-very-twisted-joke' look in his face.

Cagalli came running towards them, while Athrun decided to back away for a while, just to give them some brother/sister quality time.

"Then... Ah... Um... Wow, Cagalli..." Kira praised her as she closes the gap, still unsure if what he said was the right thing to say.

"Oh! Cagalli, you look absolutely wonderful!" Lacus screamed finally snapping back to reality.

Cagalli had just turned crimson red. If this shocked them, then the next thing would definitely send them to the emergency room. Even though the three had finally realized that this was reality, they didn't stop staring that, if they continue to, Cagalli would eventually melt.

"Have you found them?" a deep voice that the three did not recognized suddenly emerged from behind Cagalli and his hand then took place in her left shoulder.

"Oh! Yes, I have." Cagalli replied weakly, still the hand remained on top of her shoulder.

Cagalli did not snap nor break the hand that was invading her personal space like she would normally do, instead treating it as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Really?" the voice asked again.

"Uh-huh. This is my brother, Kira." Cagalli replied quite politely as she pointed her twin brother to the man.

Now, the hand moved off Cagalli's shoulder back to the torso of a man. A man a little taller than Cagalli and Kira. His face now showing. One could describe his looks as simple as one word, 'gorgeous'.

"Oh my!" Lacus whispered and suddenly gave a giggle as she stared at the man in front of them.

Gorgeous was the right way of describing this guy. He had blond hair that looked as if you touch it, your hand would easily slip. It looked so soft that you would dare to touch it even if it prohibited by law. His hair was cut the same way as Kira's hair but a little less messy and seems longer than that of his. He had this deep blue eyes that if you stare at them intently, you would eventually get lost in them. His body seems the same as both Kira and Athrun's build. Not too big yet not too scrawny. And his stance, he had this air of confidence, not too arrogant, he just seems to be the type of person you can rely on.

Now the feeling a while ago seemed to come back, all three were again speechless.

cough-cough

"Ummm..." Cagalli broke the silence as she coughed.

"This is my brother or rather twin brother, Kira and next to him is his fiancee, Lacus Clyne." she began introducing, but she seems not to notice the other companion of the two. She still hadn't notice that Athrun was there.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you! I have never expected to meet someone as famous as you Ms. Clyne. " the man said as he put his right arm in front of him as if asking Kira for a friendly hand shake and gave a warm smile to the pink princess.

"..." no response from Kira.

"Kira, this is Kazuo Kurume. My... Fiancee..." Cagalli announced unexpectedly out of nowhere.

As if time froze, Kira felt that right then and there he would pass out. He couldn't believe it. His sister was getting married, to man he had never even met before nor heard of. Kira was far away from Cagalli but not once did she mention a Kazuo Kurume in her letters, phone calls or even e-mails. She was engage to a total stranger.

If you think Kira was having a bad time, then you're wrong. Athrun felt sick as hell. As the word fiancee came out of Cagalli's mouth his heart skipped a beat or two and felt the need to lie down.

Lacus on the other hand took the news not to badly. Sure she was suprised at first, but the fact that her best friend was also about to get married excited her.

_"I don't think Kira would take the news as a good one. And Athrun... Oh my God! Athrun!"_ she thought as she panicked a little suddenly remembering her other companion.

Lacus look in Athrun's direction, she gave a bit of pity, Athrun took the news real bad. He looked as if he was about to fall down.

As if mentally snapping back to everything, Kira still had the look of a man caught between different emotions. He didn't know what to do, what to say, what to feel and what the heck had just happened. The only course of action he did was the only normal thing he could understand. Yell.

"FIANCEE?! FIANCEE?! Cagalli what heck were you--" Kira had finally snapped. But even before he could finish anything Lacus nudged him in the stomach.

Lacus had a 'don't-you-even-dare' look plastered on her face.

Getting the message, Kira went back to being Kira giving Kazuo a fake smile, and an embarrass grin.

"Ahehehe... N-Ni-Nice to meet you Kazuo. I'm Kira, Kira Yamato." he introduced himself, giving himself a nice scratch on the nose.

"Oh! Athrun!" he called out to his friend also suddenly remembering.

As if stabbed by those words, Cagalli seemed hurt. She felt uneasy. Her face was painted with the look of shock.

"Athrun?" Kazuo quickly looking around for this guy. He had heard that name before many times, finally he gets to meet with the infamous Athrun Zala.

Athrun just stood there, unable to move. Finally realizing that Kira was calling him, he walked to him slowly.

"This our friend. Ath-- I mean Alex Dino." Kira stopped and realized he was about to tell some guy about the famous Athrun Zala of the PLANTS.

_"Alex?"_ Kazuo thought weirded out.

"Nice to meet you Alex." he greeted with happiness as he was about to put out his right arm again for another of those friendly hand shakes, Athrun/Alex beat him to it. Even though Cagalli's brother called him Athrun then Alex, he immediately shrugged and decided to just forget about it.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you too." Athrun commented as he put a mask of happiness on. Besides he was used to hiding his feelings.

Both Kazuo and Athrun were shaking hands. Giving one another smiles.

"Why are you here?!" Cagalli asked out of the blue.

She glared at him. If looks could kill, Athrun would have died the moment he looked back at her.

"Cagalli, Alex is here because of the wedding, remember? You have to invite the best man, ne" Lacus insisted.

Not wanting to argue anymore, Cagalli quickly turned to the exit. As she turned, because of the time lapses, yells and screams, all three of them hadn't notice the big change in Cagalli's hair. It was long. Her messy, short hair has now become a waist-length, controllable and even looked manageable. Cagalli looked more feminine and looked absolutely stunning.

"Wait! Your hair! It's so long now!" Lacus screamed as she quickly took hold of a few locks of blond hair.

"It's so soft. Cagalli why didn't you tell me?!" Lacus screamed once again as she held the hair close to her skin feeling the golden locks.

Cagalli's face was now tinted with red. She knew that this would happen yet she didn't do anything to hide it. She thought that with all the things happening, none of them would actually notice. But she was wrong, dead wrong.

"I didn't have the time to get it cut. I was so busy these past few months that I hadn't really noticed that it grew that long already." Cagalli quickly replied, trying to come up with a good excuse.

_"Liar. You grew it on purpose."_ Lacus mentally noting herself as she gives off a playful giggle.

"Never mind that, let's get going. If we don't hurry the traffic jam will just get bigger and we might be stuck in the road for hours." Cagalli demanded coming back to her old self.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy that. Please Review and again no flames. Please give suggestions to what you think might happen, I might put that in the story. (The story isn't finish yet.) Thank you again. I apologize for every mistake I made in the story. Bye then!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yay! I've finally posted Chapter 3. I hope you would enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again please READ and REVIEW and please please NO FLAMES. I hope you would again excuse me from all the mistakes I made, I'm still getting used to writing, with the grammar and spelling. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own GSD. If I have, I would have made Meyrin die in the end. Sorry to all Meyrin fans. Please don't hold a grudge, I just don't like her.

Chapter 3: Disaster stirkes!

It was a very awkward moment to the five people inside the red convertible. Three people seemed to have squeezed together in the back seat. Kira stuffed uncomfortably in the middle, Athrun and Lacus were sitting beside the ace pilot. While Cagalli sitting in front and Kazuo driving seriously in the driver's seat. It seems that no one dared to speak. There was only silence and the loud sound of the car's engine. But luckily, one was brave enough.

"So... Kazuo.. How long have you known our Cagalli?" Lacus asked inquiringly to the man in front of her and the wheel.

"I.. Umm.." Kazuo replied unsure what to answer.

"Three years." the blond sitting beside the driver answered hastily.

The three jammed at the back were suprised by the sudden outcome of this important detail. While the two in front seemed unaffected. Nope, the suprises never seem to stop, they just keep coming after the other. And soon some of them might even get to visit the hospital due to a heart attack.

_"Three years? And Cagalli never even mentioned him. Not once. Not even a 'Hey Kira, I'm getting married'. And she expects me to swallow all this?!"_ Kira's mind asking for a clearer explanation.

Again no one spoke. Kira sitting there staring at his shoes looking stunned. Athrun had a completely different look plastered in his face, it wasn't shock nor anger, it was the look of pain. His heart ached as he heard those words.

_"Athrun you Baka! Baka! Baka!"_ Athrun repeated again and again through out his mind.

_"You had her and now... Now, she's gone."_ he thought.

Lacus gave a sigh and had in her eyes the look of worry. As she watch the two men beside her, she knew exactly what they were feeling, she could read them both like an open book.

Atha Mansion:

After finally arriving at the Atha estate, bags of luggage were delivered to two separate rooms, one for the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Yamato and one for the ex-Zaft soldier. When all the luggage finally gone, Kazuo gave Cagalli a kiss in the cheek as a gesture of goodbye as he then drove out of the Atha estate. Cagalli feeling red, waved goodbye and soon ushered her guests inside.

"His not going to join us?" Athrun asked rather hoping the answer would be no.

"No. His busy today. He wasn't even suppose to be here but he sneaked out. His superiors should be giving him a harsh punishment later." Cagalli replied coldly not even looking once at Athrun.

"Lady Cagalli, the luggage are already in the rooms." One of the younger maids said as she gave a respectful bow.

"Thank you. Could you please prepare an early lunch?" Cagalli replied sweetly. She then handed the maid her hat.

"Right away Ma'am." the maid said as she gave a final bow and headed for the kitchen while stopping at a closet and gently settling the hat with a few other ones.

She first showed Lacus and Kira's room. She went up the stairs, then right and finally stopping to the second door of the hallway. She opened it slowly as if careful not to damage anything.

The room given to Kira and Lacus was luxurious and had a homey feeling to it. The luggage sitting quietly next to the door. The room was full of intricate designs from the bed to even the ceiling. It had a luscious blue carpet, beautiful light green curtains that spoke 'class' to whoever may see it. Along its walls were decorated with amazing paintings of landscapes that could be seen only in Orb. The bed was large even for two people and looked so comfortable that once your head hit the pillow you would fall asleep instantly. But the most beautiful part of the room was the view. The view was composed of a breath taking garden full of rare and not so rare flowers in full bloom.

"Oh my God! Cagalli this is so beautiful!" Lacus squealed as she quickly opened the door to the veranda showing the fantastic garden.

"Not bad sis. Actually I was expecting you to dump us in a very creepy room. I'm very impressed. You exceeded my expectation." Kira said jokingly while scanning the luxurious room.

"Really?! Maybe I should." Cagalli commented sarcastically.

"Oh Kira, I love it here!" Lacus jumped in as she gives her fiancee's arm a nice, affectionate hug.

Kira still not used to this type of gesture flushed bright red along with his fiancee. Cagalli then left the two lovebirds to help the other guest and to keep herself from turning red as well.

"Come on." Cagalli said rather coldly to the blue haired man waiting outside of the room.

Not even waiting for Athrun to reply, she quickly paced further of the hallway, Athrun following behind. Again silence accompanied them. Cagalli not even once glanced at Athrun wondering if he was even following her. She then stopped at a door at her left and opened it harshly, it was a good thing that the door looked strong or else it surely would've broke. Beside the door was Athrun's luggage waiting patiently.

Inside was a beautiful room. It seems to be less luxurious and quite smaller than that of Kira's but it was beautiful and comfy none the less. The walls also hung beautiful paintings of landscapes but at a lesser count. The bed seems to be for one person only, but feels a lot more comfortable than the beds that he was used to while he was still a soldier. The ceiling was painted with complex designs that only a person with knowledge of such art could appreciate thoroughly.

"Sorry I couldn't get you a better room. I wasn't exactly told that you would be coming, so I didn't get a chance to prepare one." Cagalli spoke with no emotion in her voice.

"No. It's no problem at all. I really like the room." Athrun replied softly.

"Then, since there's no problem, I better get going." she spoke coldly once again, as she turned out to leave, her long golden hair followed.

Then out of nowhere, someone took hold of her right hand, stopping her from leaving.

"No!" Athrun screamed as he reached and stopped her.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me alone." He pleaded softly, now tears began forming in his emerald green eyes.

It seemed time froze, not one moved. Athrun didn't know what else to do. Right now he had only one option. Beg for her to listen.

He then turned her around once again, now both of them face to face. Athrun looked devastated as he looked at her eyes, the caring eyes he remembered were no more, instead, there lay eyes containing pure anger and loathing, soon those amber eyes began to cry, tears fell from her now red cheeks.

"LEAVE!? LEAVE?! You were the one who left me!" Cagalli yelled not having any strength to contain her anger anymore. Not even caring if everyone in the mansion could hear them.

"I-I-I didn't leave you Cagalli. I needed time, I needed time to think." He pleaded yet again, now more than anything, he wanted was that the look of anger in Cagalli's eyes would disappear.

But you don't always get what you want not even if you wished it deep down in your heart.

"Yeah, you took one hell of a time! Five years to be exact! Five long years!" Cagalli answered, now her eyes full of more anger.

"Cagalli, listen to me. Please listen to my explanation." Athrun begged her. He then took hold of both Cagalli's arms.

Cagalli squirmed as Athrun took hold of her. All she wanted now was to run away, as far away as possible from him, but him being a man and not to mention a coordinator she would be powerless against him. As Cagalli squirmed trying to get away from his hold, Athrun gripped harder, now hurting Cagalli. Cagalli now averting his gaze, a while ago he was the one who seemed helpless but it seems the table has turned.

"Please listen to me. Look at me!" he now yelled as he gripped harder.

Cagalli not wanting her arms broken, turned her gaze on him slowly. Her eyes now red from crying.

"Cagalli... I love you." Athrun said boldly.

Not even waiting for Cagalli to react, hell, not even waiting for her to process what he just said.

He kissed her right then and there. What happened shocked Cagalli, she couldn't even think straight anymore. The kiss Athrun gave wasn't passionate, it didn't contain any love, heck, it was a kiss he did not plan. It was a kiss he needed more than anything now. A deep, harsh kiss, just to let her listen to him, to shut her up and to even just try her to calm down. He then loosened his grip on her now red arms.

PAK!

The sound of a loud noise reverberated around the room, Cagalli had just slapped Athrun with her right hand. Because of the force, he stumbled backward. No, he didn't expected this to happen, he thought that after the kiss, Cagalli would try and talk to him.

"H-Ho-How dare you!" she yelled still shaken from what had happened.

"How dare you do that!" she added as she took her right hand near her chest protecting it. It looked a little swollen, it must've taken a lot for her to slap him like that.

Athrun frozed as he couldn't move. He put his left hand on the swollen cheek. It ached so much, not only his cheek but also his heart. Cagalli then quickly turned as she dashed out of the room, heading nowhere in particular, as long as she gets away, far away.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't that long. Hope that you liked it. Well I was wondering, since other authors used this rule I would also like to use it. I would post the next chapter if I get atleast 5 reviews. So again please READ and REVIEW! Please don't kill me! Or send me flames because of this. Hope you understand.


End file.
